


【魄魄】营销号

by Still_Hungry



Category: RPS, 魄魄 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Hungry/pseuds/Still_Hungry
Summary: 现实向｜恋情公开
Relationships: 白敬亭/吴映洁
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	【魄魄】营销号

**今日热搜**

#白敬亭鬼鬼#

#白敬亭女朋友#

#魄魄#

* * *

2020年5月20日，今天真的是每一个魄一生都不会忘记的日子，就在今天他们磕的cp公开了。白敬亭在早上8:11发了一条微博:给大家介绍一下我的女朋友@鬼鬼吴映洁。配图是两人的合照。鬼鬼很快也在10:15的时候发：给大家介绍一下我的男朋友@白敬亭。并配上同一张图。

一时间微博系统近乎瘫痪。营销号@大爆料的欧小编刷着投稿私信，一时间全都是关于白敬亭和鬼鬼的投稿，有很多一看就是披皮黑发的私信，说他们只是炒作等等，这些小伎俩欧小编一眼就能看穿，直接划划手指刷过去。正在感叹着白敬亭鬼鬼的影响力时，这时一条投稿吸引了小编的注意。

投稿来自 **@为啥每天都吃不饱**

“大大好，我是关注了你很久的粉丝，第一次来投稿，有什么不对的地方请多多包涵啦。

你可以叫我小饱，性别女，年龄25岁，颜值无关就不打分了。我是今天热搜上男明星工作室里的一个员工，其实我早就知道他们在一起了。

我是应届进白的工作室的，在大学的时候虽然表面看起来只是一个普普通通女大学生，平时上上课做做作业，但是在网络上我有另外一个身份，cp视频剪刀手。@丁香医生都说了：“开心的三种方法：花钱、磕 CP、吃火锅。 ”我是每个都执行得彻彻底底。

由于磕cp磕到疯魔，几乎每天除了上课吃饭写作业之外就在剪视频，竟慢慢地技术越来越好，可以熟练使用视频编辑软件剪各种视频，成为了我们这一届技术最好的毕业生，剪视频技术最好的毕业生，毕业之后通过层层选拔进到了白的工作室做视频剪辑，为工作室产出视频等物料。

在爱豆工作室工作，听起来好像很美好，但其实我一年也见不到他几次，毕竟他很忙，再加上本来就是作为幕后工作人员，能见到的机会更是寥寥无几。但是我也不觉得有什么不好，可以接触第一手爱豆视频，已经是很幸福的事情了。

但是有一次我不小心发现了我老板的一个秘密。那一天是冬天，北京天儿越来越冷，大家能早走的都走了，就剩我一个人现在还在工作室加班，快八点的时候工作室外勤助理打电话给我，让我帮忙从工作室带一些资料送去一个地方，因为工作室只有我一个人，难以推辞，我就去了，没想到去了发现是我老板拍摄的现场。

那天拍室内景，通告有点多，大家都很忙，外勤助理忙不过来，让我直接把资料放到老板的休息室的桌面。我想着既然随便就让我过去肯定老板现在不在休息室，我就平常心过去了。我敲了敲门果然没人应，我就推门进去，然后把资料放在了桌子上。这时候我发现桌面上有一个屏幕亮着的手机。我发誓真的不是我故意想看，那个手机就亮着放在桌面，一不小心就看到了，然后我就发现了我老板的秘密，营销号“@一点都不假”是他经营的微博账号。我当时吓得拿在手上的自己的手机都掉了，发出了挺大的声音吧，这时候房间里更衣室的门开了，我老板走了出来。我被吓死了，没想到他只是在更衣室才没听到我的敲门声。

“你看到了？”他冷着脸。

“没有！”我刚说完立刻捂住了嘴，这么回答不是此地无银三百两吗。话一出口，我就看到他脸色变得更差了。我赶紧跟他说：“对不起对不起，我不是故意的，我绝对不会跟任何人说的绝对不会，你现在让我签保密协议都可以。”

他拿起手机打了个电话给助理，让助理打了一份保密协议过来递给我。我看了一下，又差点吓死，其中一条写的是“保密期至白敬亭与鬼鬼吴映洁公开恋情的那一天”。应该是助理拿错了，感觉我好像知道了什么不得了的秘密。我拿着这个协议签也不是不签也不是，面如死灰。他可能看我神色不对，赶紧拿过协议一看，脸色瞬间变得更加低沉。他立刻拨了个电话给助理，让她再打一份对的过来。到这里不得不说我老板真的是一个温柔的人，助理犯了这么大的错误也没有凶或者吼人家，只是严肃的说让助理注意，要是再犯类似的错误才辞职走人。

于是那天，我知道了2个秘密➕签了2份保密协议。

为什么我现在敢过来爆料呢，你去看看“@一点都不假”刚发的微博就知道啦。

* * *

欧小编作为一个营销号小编，可以说是对各大营销号了如指掌，这个“一点都不假”她也是知道的。这是一个主要爆一些明星的趣事，比如某演员在拍摄现场发生的趣事，或者在颁奖典礼后台发生的小故事之类的，应该算是一个轻松愉悦的娱乐圈小故事书，甚至有明星被爆料了小故事还会转发，导致这个营销号十分火爆，大家都猜测肯定是某个圈内人的账号。

这个号其实也不算是营销号，毕竟营销号多多少少都会接点广告，辛辛苦苦经营营销号不也就是为了赚点钱。可“一点也不假”这个号从来不接任何的广告，但是可怕的是爆料奇准，爆料的小故事基本上都会在不久之后得到验证。粉丝都称这个账号为“一哥”。

因为经历了很多证实的爆料之后，也有不少粉丝会在评论里面问爱豆的恋情，但是关于这方面一哥却只回答过一次，那就是有粉丝问“白敬亭和鬼鬼曾经在一起过吗”，回答是“假”。这个欧小编记得清清楚楚，因为这个回答不少cp粉伤透了心。

怎么现在又有爆料说这个账号就是白敬亭本人？欧小编快速搜索账号，找到了“一点也不假”这个账号，打开最先一篇微博。

**@一点也不假**

大家好，是时候跟大家说实话了，我就是白敬亭，因为我这个人真的憋不住事儿，所以开了一个小号，讲讲工作中发生的有趣的事，但是现在我有了一个每天都愿意听我说废话的人，我恨不得把我一生所有的废话都讲给她听。所以这个小号从此之后再也不会使用了，感谢这一段时间的陪伴，再见。

白敬亭大号还为这一条微博点了个赞。

卧槽，欧小编受惊了，居然是真的。可是之前那个“假”的回答又是怎么回事，难道是那时候还没在一起吗。欧小编赶紧打开评论，热评第一条果然就是这个回答的截图。博主也回应了。

 **@一点也不假：** “当时回答假是因为不是曾经，不是过去式，是正在进行时［doge］”

欧小编忍不住翻了个白眼，还真是柠檬树上柠檬果，柠檬树下你和我。双手在手机键盘上翻飞凑了一个热闹。

“行，我知道了。”

**END**


End file.
